Ichigo Momomiya
Ichigo Momomiya is an 12 year-old girl (though 13 in the anime) who becomes a superhero unwillingly after a monster encounter with her crush, Aoyama Masaya(Also 12. She meets Ryou Shirogane, a 15 year-old, wealthy boy who gives Ichigo her "Mew Pendant" to transform into "Mew Mew Strawberry". The name Strawberry is used as Ichigo is Japanese for Strawberry. She uses her attack "Ribōn Strawberry Check" which is later upgraded. (Note:Ribbon was an incorrect translation the true translation is Reborn (romanized Rebōn)but tokyopop translated it incorrectly. She has the genes of the Iromote Wildcat, a black mountain cat. She is the first discovered and the leader of Tokyo mew Mew, She her weapon upgrades after several episodes, about 2 volumes (volumes as in the manga). Normally, she had deep red hair, but transformed, she has bubblegum pink hair, and black ears and a tail. She also has a heart shaped mark on her leg. In Mew Mew Power, Ichigo's name is changed from Ichigo Momomiya to Zoey Hanson, a 16-year-old girl. She has two school friends called Megan and Mimi, (as you can see they still have the M thing, Ichigo friends and Moe and miwa). While she's getting use to being a Mew Mew, Ichigo starts working undercover at Cafe Mew Mew as a waitress. Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. In one episode of the english dub, she says that she is no good at dancing. She also says that when she did the Macarena, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. As the series goes on, Ichigo gets more aware of her powers, and tries to avoid people seeing her cat ears and tail when she is nervous or excited. Main Information Ichigo Momomiya (桃宮　いちご ,Momomiya Ichigo?) is the series' main protagonist and the leader of the Mew Mews. Ichigo is merged with the DNA of the Iriomote Cat, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Ichigo, a powerful heroic cat girl. The transformation also causes her to exhibit various feline mannerisms in her human form. At first her cat ears and tail appears whenever she is excited, but eventually her cat DNA grows strong enough to turn her into a small black cat and her only means to change back is to kiss someone—human or animal. At the start of the series, Ichigo has a crush on Masaya Aoyama. Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating. Midway through the series, Ichigo gains a mysterious protector – the Blue Knight. Throughout the series, Ichigo repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Kish and although she can not accept his final declaration of love, she cries over his death and holds him as he dies. Ichigo dies transferring her own life force into Masaya after Masaya kills himself and Deep Blue, but is subsequently revived by the mew aqua in Masaya. Before Masaya goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Ichigo participates in a mock wedding with Masaya. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Ichigo lost all of her Mew Powers and joined Masaya in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders. In the anime adaptation, her voice actress is Saki Nakajima. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Zoey Hanson and she is voiced by Amanda Brown. Family Ichigo's family is small. She is an only child, and has a mother and father. Her parents' names are unknown, since they are never told. The only other known relative in Ichigo's family is her cousin Ringo, who is also a mew mew. Ringo is half-penguin, and only appeared in the video game. It is unknown if Ichigo even has any aunts of uncles living now (Ichigo never reveals what has happened to her aunts and uncles).